Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a display driving method thereof, and particularly relates to a color electrophoretic display apparatus and a display driving method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Due to the influence of a manufacturing process and manufacturing materials, after reliability analysis of various temperatures performed on a color electrophoretic display (EPD) apparatus, by using a same low voltage to drive particles of a specific color, it is discovered that different driving results are obtained according to different test conditions. In order to resolve such problem, a driving waveform used for driving the particles of the specific color has to be specifically designed. However, due to an influence of a particle diffusion factor, such driving waveform probably causes a border with other color appeared between a boundary of the specific color and a black color. Spread of such border towards the back color portion is more severe, which results in a difference compared with an original image display.